1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high conductivity wire having improved electrical conductivity and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any type of energy to be used by consumers goes through several stages including generation or collection, transportation, storage, transformation or conversion into a more convenient form, and usage. When passing from one phase to another phase, energy loss from several percents to several tens of percents may inevitably occur. According to the entropy law, energy gradually changes into an unusable low-quality form (e.g., heat) to scatter into space, which causes energy loss and environmental pollution.
Electrical energy is also lost during generation, conversion, and transmission from one point to another in space, the minimization of which is very important in terms of cost reduction and environment protection.
Electrical conductivity is a factor in the transmission of electrical energy. Electrical conductivity is a measure of the ability of an electrical conductor (e.g., an electric wire) to conduct an electric current. If electrical conductivity is high, an electric current flows well; whereas if electrical conductivity is low, an electric current flows poorly. Electrical conductivity may be expressed as the reciprocal of electrical resistance. Thus, electrical conductivity L of an electrical conductor may be expressed as the following equation:
  L  =            1      R        =          S              ρ        ⁢                                  ⁢        l            
As can be seen from the above equation, the electrical conductivity L of an electrical conductor depends on a length l, a sectional area S, and an electrical resistivity ρ of the electrical conductor.
Superconduction is an example of a phenomenon that causes a change in the electrical resistivity ρ. superconduction is a phenomenon in which the electrical resistance of a metal or alloy becomes zero when the metal or alloy is cooled to a temperature close to 0K (−273.16° C.). Recently, extensive research is being conducted on the superconduction phenomenon. In particular, extensive research is being conducted on superconduction materials that may superconduct at relatively high temperatures, a superconduction phenomenon generated by conductors with relatively high critical temperatures, etc. However, the superconduction materials have many limitations in widespread use because they still have to be cooled to relatively low temperatures in order to show a superconduction phenomenon.
On the other hand, the electrical conductivity of a conducting wire may be affected by the length or thickness of the conducting wire. However, the electrical conductivity of a conducting wire is unable to be changed after fabrication of the conducting wire.